


They don't approve ( a Destiel highschool au)

by the_feels_a_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean, Homophobic language in later chapters, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_feels_a_fangirl/pseuds/the_feels_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas moves to Kansas, where he starts school as the quiet nerd, being over shadowed by his outgoing siblings. That is until he meets Dean Winchester, who goes to college and drives a black car. Cas knows his extremely religious parents won't agree one bit, but that's part of the fun right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I've never really had many friends. I suppose it's because I'm bad at reading people, or because my family is super religious or because I like to actually learn whilst at school. Either way it doesn't matter to me, I spend my time doing other things, reading, learning, the stuff that is generally frowned upon by the other kids at school.  
"Castiel, sweetheart, dinners ready." My moms voice snaps me out of my thoughts,  
"Yes mom, I'm coming" I say in my sweetest voice, as if I have a choice, my parents control every aspect of my life, what they say goes. I go down to dinner like the perfect little child I am. Like we all are, the 4 perfect little Novaks, there's my eldest brother Michael, then Gabriel, me and my little sister Anna.  
"Attention you four," Its my dad, he's using his business voice, " I have an announcement, we are moving to Kansas."  
That caught me off guard. Immediately, I hear uproars from Gabe and Anna, Michael stays silent, he has no one he cares about in this town. Now I think about it, either do I, I care no one at school and all my church friends only go so they can smoke weed around the back of the church during ceremonies. There's no reason not to leave, except maybe the fact that my life will be exactly the same in the next town.

By the end of dinner it's settled, even Gabe didn't put up much of a fight after dad started yelling. We will move in three weeks and be settled in by the start of the school year, the start of my junior year. 

The holidays pass in a blur of packing, pretending I have friends to say goodbye to and comforting Anna after her breakup with her boyfriend. One of the weed smokers and way to old for her. Then we are packed into our minivan and driving halfway across the country to a town called Lawrence. I hate driving with my family, I really do. They have no respect for personnel boundaries and the car is the perfect opportunity to interrogate me about my social life, my non-existent social life, and school, and my body.  
"So kids, now that your changing schools it's a perfect opportunity to start over with your grades." Mum gives a pointed look toward Gabe. He got a C last year and to say they were disappointed is an understatement. "Focus on your school work and friends will come eventually."  
My mother does not understand the dynamics of highschool, but I humour her. However, what will really happen is on the first day of school Gabe will go into senior year ready to become the class clown and Anna will be the first Freshmen to make out with a senior. I'll just sit and quietly do my school work, get called a nerd, and rely on Gabe to stop the jocks from beating me up.  
Our new home is nice enough, it's the classic American house, with the white picket fence and all. Dad's new job must pay well. We take about a week to settle in until school starts again, on the first day mum sends us off to walk to the bus stop. Once we get there Anna takes off her skirt to reveal a pair of denim shorts and Gabe undoes the first few buttons on his shirt and puts on a leather jacket. I stay the same, black dress pants and a white shirt with a blue tie. Anna immediately gets wolf whistled as we step on the bus, Gabe smirks and I just glare at the floor. I hate everything that draws attention to me.

At school I can finally escape the eyes as I blend I with the crowd, leaving Anna behind as she begins to flirt with the wolf whistler. I head to home room and try to slip in as unnoticed as I can, it doesn't turn out. A girl approaches me, she's thin with blonde hair and a lot of makeup on, and she makes me feel very uncomfortable.  
"Hello there," she purrs "I'm Mia, you must be new here. What's your name?"  
"Castiel" I try to say as confidently as I can, but my voice still sounds weak.  
"What an unusual name."  
Then the bell goes and Mia leans toward me.  
"Saved by the bell." She whispers before sashaying away to her seat.

I manage to make it to lunchtime and think I might get away with being the new school nerd, but when I turn the corner to my locker I see it surrounded by big guys. This isn't going to end well. I only get halfway down the hallway to my locker before the guys are on me, they shove me against the lockers and start some unintelligible muttering about books. That's when I heard someone clear their throat.  
"Hello kiddies," It's Gabe, " what do we have here? Picking on my little brother are we. No, no, no we can't have that. So why don't you just scurry off and we don't have to tell anyone about this"  
The guys look pissed but stalk off all the same, I can tell Gabe has already got a name for himself.  
"Thanks"  
"No problem little bro, just remember I won't always be there to save your ass. They aren't actually scared of me, just the guys I hang out with."  
I know it's true, Gabe makes friends with the jocks and then he has a get out of jail free card, no bullies and even a bit if power. Though the junior jocks soon get sick of being bossed around by someone smaller than them.

We get back to the cafeteria just in time to see Anna making out with the wolf whistler, I think his name is Zeke. The first day of school turned out just the same as last year, new state, new school, same old boring life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets the Winchesters

The days pass in their normal slow drag, I get up every morning, get ready and walk to the bus stop where I watch Anna and Gabe change from being perfect little children to rulers of the school. 

I stumble off the bus and make my way through the crowd, trying to reach my locker in time so I'm not late for home room. I guess looking at the floor was a bad idea, as I walk straight into someone. I can tell right away their not a jock, which is good. I look up to see a guy with long brown hair not unlike Gabe's, he's wearing skinny jeans and a rolled up dress shirt. He seems nice enough.  
"You should probably watch where your going a little more." He says calmly , "My names Sam by the way, what's yours?" This is the first person to ask my name since that girl on the first day, I have now found out that it's a joke they have to flirt with the nerds on the first day.   
"Castiel"   
"Cool name"   
"It's a little weird"   
Sam and I chat for a bit until we have to go to home room, he promises to find me at lunch though. I never really thought I needed friends that much, but it is nice to talk to someone outside my family for once. 

The cafeteria is so loud I can hardly hear Sam speak, we talk anyway, about school and our families mostly. I find out that Sam has an older brother in college called Dean, they live with their dad as their mom died in a house for when Sam was just a baby. He stops taking then, and looks at me for a minute.  
"Do you want to come over tonight?"  
" Ummm, I'll have to ask Gabe to cover for me but yeah sure."   
I really can't wait to go over and meet his family, but first I'll have to find Gabe and bribe him to tell dad I'm studying. 

After school Sam finds me by my locker,   
"You ready to go Castiel?"   
"Yeah, ummm just a sec," I'm so nervous and I know I shouldn't be because it's just hanging out with a friend, but I don't know how I'm meant to act around Sam.  
We catch the bus to the end of a bit of a creepy looking road, I'm trying not to judge but it's proving quite difficult, especially when I see Sam's house. It's old, the grass out the front is long and I can see a beer bottle on the porch. He reassures me that his dads not home and I don't ask where he is because I'm scared of the answer, I've never had to deal with this kind of situation before. Just as I'm about to say something the front door swings open and out walks a guy who looks like the definition of Bad Boy, he wears an ACDC shirt and a leather jacket with ripped jeans and his face is like a male model, complete with the ruffled-to-perfection hair. The guy, who I can only assume is Dean, catches me staring and gives me a wink, before walking over.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Hello Dean." Sam sounds weary, I wonder why, I mean it's his brother.  
"And who is this lovely young man." Dean gives me another flirtatious look.  
"This is Castiel and I would rather that you didn't flirt with him."   
"Calm down, just leaving anyway." Dean gives Sam a hug and me a smouldering look before walking off to his car. Oh god his butt, my knees feel weak and I sigh, knowing that nothing could come of this encounter. I mean, it's not like I could ever admit to liking boys, not until I leave home and am ready to never see my parents again. If they ever found out I was gay I'm sure they would kick me out of the house, and Michael, god knows what he would do to me.  
"Castiel! You in there?" Sam's voice snaps me out of my thoughts,  
"Uh yeah"   
"Look, I'm sorry about Dean, he likes flirting with people and seems to have taken a shine to you."   
I want to ask if Dean is gay, but it's just not really the kind of question you ask people. Sam seems to get the idea anyway though.  
"He's Bi"   
I give him a confused look, I don't understand.  
"Bisexual, he likes boys and girls"   
Oh, ok then. I don't really know what to say to that so I just nod, my parents would probably think that's a double sin. 

Sam and I spend the rest of the afternoon playing video games, I'm not very good because mum says video games rot kids brains so I wasn't allowed to play them when I was younger. Before I know it I hear a car in the drive way and realise just how late it is.  
"I'd better go Sam." I say looking away from the TV,  
"Aww c'mon mate. Why don't you just stay for dinner? " Sam looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I just can't resist.  
"Oh alright then, just let me call Gabe and get him to tell my parents I'm eating dinner at school"   
Sam smiles and turns off the TV. Just as he does Dean walks in the door, looking just as incredible as before. Sam gets up and walks off to the kitchen, mumbling something incoherent about dinner, but just before he reaches the door he turns and looks between Dean and I.  
"No flirting you two." And then he just walks off, like nothing happened. So now I'm stuck in a room with most likely the most attractive man on the planet and I have to pretend I'm not gay.

Dean walks toward me and sits down right next to me. As in RIGHT next to me, thigh to thigh. Even though there is plenty of other couch, he chose the bit right next to me.   
"Hey, Castiel." He says smiling.  
"Hello Dean, how are you?" I try to be polite, because it's the right thing to do. It's not his fault he's so attractive.  
"Well Cas, do you mind if I call you Cas?" I shake my head, I've never had a nickname before and it's a nice feeling. " Well, I'm good, although I do seem to have a bit of a problem. You see, this extremely attractive young man turned up at my house this afternoon and I since have not been able to focus on much. Do you think you could put my mind to rest, do you like boys, Cas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have the next update up pretty soon, because I have heaps of ideas for this story. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas answers Dean's question.

I freeze, how am I supposed to react to this? Should I politely decline, tell the truth, pretend to be homophobic so I never have to see him again and regret telling him the truth when I had the chance? Before I know what's happening the word are tumbling out of my mouth.  
"Yes, I like boys, I like them a lot but I can't tell my parents because they are huge religion freaks and will disown me if I come out. I'm not prepared for that, at least not until I'm in college." Dean looks slightly taken aback by my extremely honest outburst but he soon recovers.  
"They don't have to know, Cas" His voice is gentler now. "Just one date, and then you can decide if I'm worth the struggle." He chuckles a bit at the end and it's the first sign of insecurity I've seen Dean give.  
"Just one date then" Dean smiles, and it's the first real smile I've seen on him, the one that's too big for his face and makes his eyes crinkle. We make plans for movies and then dinner and Dean gives me his number. 

Sam comes in announcing dinner and we follow him to the kitchen, Dean walks maybe just a little bit close behind me, so his hand just slightly brushes my butt as he takes his seat at the table. Dinner consists of trading goofy smiles and me trying not to blush every time I look into Dean's eyes. I think Sam knows what's up, he keeps looking between us with a smirk. Right at the end of dinner he finally speaks up.  
"So I guess Deans flirting didn't bother you so much then." Says Sam chuckling "I kind of expected it, the way you two were looking at each other"  
My cheeks are on fire, I mean we haven't even gone on one date yet.   
"Well I am pretty damn irresistible." Says Dean and I can't help but choke a little on my pasta. Maybe he really is the exception for my no dating before college rule.

It's a few hours before my date with Dean and I am absolutely freaking out. I don't know what clothes to wear or how to do my hair or how to act and it's all very stressful. Not to mention Gabriel who demanded I tell him everything when I got back from The Winchester's in exchange for covering for me. So that's why he is currently lying on my bed with Anna and they are both talking non-stop about the do's and don'ts of a first date. It's at least a small comfort knowing that Gabe and Anna both accept my sexuality, although I do find it strange that I've never actually told them I'm gay. They just kind of assumed, and they always manage to catch me staring at hot guy ass' when we go out. Deans ass is definitely the best I've seen though, I can't believe he actually wants to date me, and now I'm just stressed all over again.

I tell my parents that I'm going to Sam's house, and I ask Dean to pick me up at the end of my street, he understands and doesn't push the matter. I'm still incredibly surprised when I see Dean in his bad-boy black car, whom Sam told me one lunchtime he calls Baby, waiting for me leaning against the side of his car like some sexy model.  
"Hey Cas" he says once I get close enough.  
"H hi Dean" My stupid nerves, always getting in the way, now I can't even speak properly.   
"So, you look really nice tonight." I look down at my simple button down shirt and skinny jeans. This is what Gabe and Anna picked out for me.   
"Thank you Dean, you also look very... nice" I really wanted to say sexy or handsome or even just cute. Instead I said nice and now he will think I'm boring forever. But Dean doesn't even pause, and we immediately fall into conversation about our interests and lives and it's all very fast. I don't even notice that we have arrived at the cinema until Dean nudges me and chuckles quietly.   
"We're here Cas."   
"Oh. Right. Yes." I try to get up without undoing my seatbelt first and feel myself being pulled back down to the seat. My face turns cherry red and I hear Dean laugh again. I would do anything just to keep hearing that laugh and that scares me a little, I haven't even truly started this date yet and I'm already head over heels for this guy.

We watch some movie that I don't really care about, even though I chose it I'm to enthral led with the boy sitting next to me, the one in the sexy leather jacket and white shirt, the one who drives a dangerous car and has stubble and is currently putting his arm around my shoulders. I tense and look nervously at Dean, but he just smiles and gives my arm a reassuring squeeze. So we sit like that, for the rest of the movie and I can't breathe because this is all very stressful. At the same time, I love every minute of it, the comfortable weight of Dean's arm around my body, his warmth, the way he whispers little things in my ear. This boy has already stolen my heart. 

By the time we arrive back at the corner of my street I am holding Dean's hand and laughing at everything he says, it almost feels like we're a real couple. Dean gets out the car and walks around to my side, pulling me out as well, so we are there, staring at each other in the moonlight. And then his lips are on mine and the world explodes, it's just a gentle kiss at first, but slowly we fall into a rhythm. It all feels right, his hands on my hips, mine around his neck, his stubble rubbing gently across my chin and that smell, the smell of old leather, it's intoxicating and all I want to do is stay here all night. But it has to end, and all too soon he's pulling away, leaving me breathless and pleasantly warm.   
"I really enjoyed tonight you know Cas"   
"Me too, Dean." I blush even though I have nothing to blush about.  
"So you know, it would be nice if we could do this another time, or, I mean I know it's just the first date, but I was wondering if you'd want to be my boyfriend?"   
This can not be happening, Dean Winchester, resident badboy wants me to be his boyfriend. YES.  
"Yes Dean, I would love to."   
He smiles and leans in to peck my lips again.  
"Well, in that case can I walk you home." His outgoing demeanour is back.  
I smile and laugh as he takes my hand and we begin walking down the street, talking like we've known each other for years.

Mum asks me what I did at Sam's when I get back, I tell her that we just watched TV and hung out but she looks at me a little suspiciously because I can't keep the stupid grin off my face. Dating Dean Winchester will definitely improve my acting skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Sorry this took a little longer to finish than expected because I've been busy with school. But I'll start writing the next chapter and try to get it up by this time next week.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school I learn a lesson, news travels fast when you live in a small town. I walk in to school and the crowd parts for me, not unlike the Red Sea. I look around, trying to locate Sam and ignoring the many eyes on my, I'm not used to this kind of publicity and it's actually rather scary. It's lucky that right at the moment I'm about to blow up and tell people to stop staring Sam grabs my wrist and walks with me into a spare classroom.  
"Um. Hi." He says awkwardly.  
"Hello" my voice is low and careful, I still don't quite understand what's happening.  
"So, you're Dean's... boyfriend now."  
"Yes I am, what else did he tell you from our date?" I'm not sure I'm completely comfortable with Dean telling Sam all about our romantic affairs.  
"Oh no! Nothing else. It's just that, well as you can see, people are gonna treat you different now. I mean, I don't know if he told you but Dean has a bit of a reputation around town."  
"What kind of reputation?" I ask cautiously.  
"Well, he um he is kinda you know... protective. He is a bit of a scary guy when you get on his bad side, like once someone tried to take a picture up his girlfriend at the times skirt and they ended up in hospital. He's a really nice guy Cas, but he cares about people a lot and that's just one of the ways he shows it. I mean" Sam looks at himself, although he is tall he's very scrawny, what would be considered lanky. " look at me. Why do you think my life at school is so easy."  
All I can do is gape at Sam in silence, I try speaking a few times but nothing comes out.  
"So. What your saying is I get like a get out of jail free card because I'm dating the resident bad boy?" The words come out more confident than I feel right now. I mean I could easily piss myself.   
"Yeah... I guess. If that's how you want to look at it."   
"Well alright then. I should just deal with it then. I really like him Sam and I know you probably don't want to hear that because he's your brother but you're my friend and I think that's what friends are supposed to do. Share secrets and stuff?"  
Sam chuckles "Yeah Cas, feelings and that shit"   
I think everything will be alright, people should stop treating me like I'm made of glass in a few days. I really hope that day comes soon though because a Freshmen bumps into me in the hallway and almost starts crying he looks so scared. I actually have to promise I won't tell my boyfriend before he finally leaves me to get to class.

Sam asks me at lunch if I'm worried about my parents finding out that not only am I dating a college student, but that he also happens to be a boy. I'm really not though, because although the news of a junior dating The Dean Winchester has spread like wildfire through the teens of the town I know that no one will tell their parents, well not the parents that go to church. I mean they'd probably be moved to private school just because they go to school with a gay boy. That's what my parents would do, but to bad for them I'm the gay boy. And I have officially got my first boyfriend.

The next few days actually feel like I'm living in a fairy tale, speaking on the phone to Dean every night at 1am so my parents don't hear, or texting during dinner and games. We haven't had a chance to hang out again yet because he has been having to work extra shifts at the garage because some guy is away or something. Sometimes I just zone out when he's telling me things that aren't about him because it's just so much nicer to listen to his voice. However tonight while I'm on the phone to him I accidentally mention how everyone at school is always watching me, like I'm the most popular boy in school.  
"Well then." I can hear the tension in his voice and I understand what Sam was talking about.  
"Let's give them something to look at."   
"Wait, Dean, what are you planning now?" He has that devious tone in his voice.  
"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and we can go shopping, I'll buy you some clothes to make you look like a real Bad Boy's boyfriend. Make sure they know who they'll be messing with if they mess with you"   
"Dean I can't afford to buy any new clothes, I haven't got a job yet." I sigh, it's kind of cute actually how he wants to protect me.  
"I'll buy then for you, I mean I have been working way too many shifts lately. It'll save me spending it on some crappy stuff."   
"Oh alright then, but I hope you know we probably won't buy anything"  
"Quality time together then, thanks Cas. You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you again."   
"I have to go to bed Dean. It's almost 2am."   
"Goodnight babe. I hope you sleep well."  
"Nigh night"  
I smile at my phone as I hang up, I can't deny I love how Dean calls me babe. It makes me feel like I'm special to him. Even though we've only been dating for a short amount of time.

The next day I can hardly sit still all through school, just waiting to see what will happen this afternoon, knowing that Dean will have something up his sleeve. I get a text from him halfway through English class saying to hurry to the carpark as soon as school finishes and I'm a little suspicious of what he has planned. It can't be too bad though, I should just let it happen, dating this guy is going to be full of adventures and I think I'm already learning just to take them in my stride.

As soon as the bell goes I rush out of algebra and straight out the front door. The carpark is the busiest I've ever seen it as I normally take my time to come out of class however there's not much noise. Everyone seems to be staring at something. I slip through the crowd and see just what I was expecting, parked right in front of the school is Dean's gleaming black car and there he is, in all his leather jacket and sunglasses glory, leaning casually against the car and pretending not to see the people gawking at him. I walk over to him slowly and he waits patiently for me to reach him, then in one foul swoop pulls me in close to him. He gently pushes me against the car and leans down to whisper in my ear.   
"Can I kiss you?"   
All I manage to do is nod before his lips are on mine and a feel him dragging me closer. Our lips move roughly together and I know straight away that this is a show. For the others, and although I'm enjoying this one I know I will get I much nicer kiss later. Dean's hands move down to my butt and I can't help but gasp when he squeezes gently. This causes him to smile against my mouth. We are now making out in front of a lot of people, who don't seem to have the decency to look away. He pulls away from my mouth and moves down to my neck, placing little kisses down until he reaches my collar, then he pulls away. I look up, completely aware that my face is bright red however it still manages to go even darker when I see that the crowd is still there, staring at us. Dean opens the passenger door and gestures for me to hop in, he then walk around to his side and slides in. Looking like nothing ever happened.

I wait until we're out of the parking lot before speaking.   
"So, can you please tell me what that was about?"  
Dean blushes a tiny bit before answering.  
"I just wanted to show them that we are definitely together and that I will kill them if they touch you." I smile  
"Sam was right. But it's okay cause it's actually kind of cute" Dean really blushes then  
"Wait, what did Sam say?"  
"Just that you were very protective."   
"Only because I care."   
Dean reaches across the dash to hold my hand and I let him. We talk about nothing and everything on the way into town. However Dean seems very keen to talk about the shopping we will do when we get there.

We arrive at the shopping centre and Dean pulls me closer, putting his hand around my waist.  
"Is this okay?" He asks leaning his head on the top of mine.  
"Yeah, this is nice. But Dean are you really going to buy me clothes? I mean we haven't even been dating very long."   
" I know Cas, but I really like you and I can tell that you don't like the clothes you own. You always look at yourself and you never care for them. Please just let me buy you some cool clothes. And we'll give them something to look at when you go back to school on Monday."   
"Okay Dean, you are right, my parents make me wear these clothes, they say it makes me look smart."  
"They do, but that's not your style. So let's buy some clothes!"   
With a little to much enthusiasm for a dude wearing a leather jacket Dean drags me into a store that's just full of teen boy clothes. We basically run around the store and Dean just pulls things off the shelves, only stopping to ask me what my size is. I'm then pushed into a dressing room and commanded to try every last article of clothing on. So I do, and most of the outfits consist of either skinny jeans or shorts with some kind of t-shirt, mostly button downs.

We take a walk in the park after dropping the bags off in Dean's car. He holds my hand the whole time and I can't help but think of this as some kind of cheesy romance movie. We find a seat under a big tree and Dean starts talking non-stop about everything and anything. He talks about cars and college, but mostly he talks about us.  
"Let's become the IT couple Cas. Let's do it."   
I look a little hesitant but he continues. "You know you want to be popular, and if their gonna look at us all the time then let's give them something to look at."   
I can't help but smile at this.  
"You're meant to be this big scary bad boy Dean but here you are yabbering away like a little kid."   
Dean sees the lightness in my eyes and smiles back.  
"It's because I'm with you."

When I get home I close my bedroom door and pour all the new stuff Dean bought me today onto my bed. I didn't realise how much it all was at the time but there's so many clothes here, I don't no how Dean could afford all this, it looks a lot more than just a few extra shifts at the mechanics. There's jeans, shirts, jackets, beanies, even a scarf and shoes. But I think my favourite thing is this oversized fluffy sweater that is just really cute. I laugh at Dean but I really do think it would be amazing to be 'the it couple'. It's just nice to be known, like Gabe and Anna, not be pushed in the corner. So I'll let my bad side win. 

The weekend passes and soon it's time to go back to school, but this time, Dean and I have a plan. I walk to the bus stop in my normal clothes, with my others in my backpack. Dean is waiting where the bus usually picks us up and I wave goodbye to Gabe and Anna, leaving them halfway through 'cooling themselves up' and looking at Dean and his car in awe. I hop in the car and Dean leans over to give me a kiss, we aren't just doing this for show I really do want to date him. He drives to school while I get changed into some more suitable clothes, like skinny jeans, a shirt and a beanie. 

We arrive at school right at peak hour, when everyone is hanging around the parking lot and a few people look up as we pull in but what really draws a crowd is when Dean hops out and opens my door, helping me out and pulling me in for a kiss. We say goodbye before I do just as Dean told me and simply walk through the crowd as if it weren't even there. Looking around to find Sam, who I know drove himself to school because he prefers not to have the attention drawn to him. 

In the classroom I just sit there and chew my pencil a little, doing my work as fast as I can. Usually I hold back a little because I don't want to be thought of as an even bigger nerd, but this time Dean assured me it would work. I'm going to be the smart popular guy, he is going to teach me to run the school by the time I'm a senior. I want school to be easy for me, but we decided straight away that I wasn't going to dumb myself down or be mean to people. I don't even have to change my personality, he said all I have to do is be more confident, and I think I can do that. I don't know why I'm listening to this guy so much, we really hardly know each other, but I can't help but to trust Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> So I know this chapter is going on a bit of a different direction from the cute fluff, but stay with me I do have a plan for this story and it needs Cas to be popular at school. So that's what I'm trying to make him. There will be some fluffy fluffy fluff in the next chapter. Also could you tell me if you like the idea of Dean helping Cas get popular at school and the PDA and stuff?   
> Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this is the first ongoing fanfic I've ever written and I'm sorry if it's drawn out a bit, there will be Destiel next chapter.  
> Can you tell me what you think? Any constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
